


The Kindness of Strangers

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise observes Hal's recovery between seasons 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindness of Strangers

Cochise watches as Tom Mason’s eldest son maneuvers himself in his wheeled contraption, much to the amusement of his other offspring. 

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Tom says, smiling proudly as he stands next to Cochise.  “A few weeks ago he couldn’t even sit up, and now he’s mobile again.”

“What is that contraption?” Cochise asks.

“It’s called a wheelchair,” Tom says.  “Ben found an old one and fixed it up for him.”

“How long will he use it?” Cochise asks, intrigued. 

“We don’t know.  Maybe for the rest of his life.  He made pretty rapid progress to sitting up and using his arms, but his progress has plateaued,” Tom says.

“What will happen if you are forced to relocate?” Cochise asks, tilting his head.  The wheelchair does not seem capable of maneuvering over rough terrain.

“What do you mean?” Tom asks. 

“While Charleston is secure for now, the situation may change,” Cochise explains.  “In which case, we would be forced to relocate.”

“And Hal will come with us,” Tom asks and his posture instantly turns defensive.  “Do you have a problem with that?”

“I do not,” Cochise assures him.  He pauses.  He considers the fierce proudness on Tom’s face as he watches the progress his offspring has made, even though he still cannot walk; he considers the disappointment always present on his father’s face when he looks at him because of his defect. 

Tom’s posture relaxes and he rubs Cochise’s back.  Cochise has noticed how physically affectionate Tom is.  In theory, it should make him uncomfortable- the Volm are not physically affectionate people.  It does not.  Cochise finds Tom’s touches pleasant and enjoyable.

“Good,” Tom says, turning to smile up at Cochise. 

“If you require assistance with your offspring, please inform me,” Cochise says quietly.  This is not the kind of aid that the Volm are supposed to render to the aliens they work with, but Cochise wishes to aid these humans.  This human in particular, for some reason.

“Thank you,” Tom says.  “I’ll let you know.  And I’ll see you later in our meeting!”  He pats Cochise’s arm again before jogging to engage in recreational activities with his offspring.

Cochise watches Tom’s interactions with his offspring with interest, attempting to understand the way in which Tom acts.  Humanity is so different from the Volm, and as treasonous as it is, Cochise cannot help but think that the humans do some things better than the Volm.


End file.
